


边缘

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [1]
Category: ArkKnight
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0





	1. 1

话不投机，点到为止

这是送葬人和炎客交流的准则

有时候会怀疑他是不是有一套完全不同的生理系统，所以能做出一些他无法理解的事情。

首先是吃饭的时候，坐在桌子上。

“喂，博士，到底放调料没?”

送葬人压制心中的火气，拿叉子戳了戳炎客的腰。

“啊!你有病吗!”炎客转过身，手里端着碟子，双腿搭在桌边，脚还不停晃着。

“你吵到我了。”

炎客伸手捏住他的脸，“可你弄疼我了，小天使”

他打掉炎客的手，端着碟子离开桌子，身后是炎客的笑声，“顺便帮我带点盐回来～”

其次是睡觉。

两张床隔得不远，睡前炎客总是凑到他跟前，胳膊搭在他身上。只能等他睡着了，把他的胳膊移开。

再就是出外勤。

炎客不止一次拿他的射程开玩笑了，“你也太短了，牛仔。”说着，还顺便踩死几只源石虫。

“要不，我把近卫的位子让给你?”炎客冷不丁在他身后飘来一句，然后大笑着跑走。

在遇到炎客之前，他不知道自己的脾气这么好。

“喂，小天使，你怎么受伤了，”炎客拉着他被炸伤的手端详片刻，“这没救了，砍了吧。”

“看来你们相处得还不错嘛，”博士笑呵呵道，“把你们放一队看来是正确的。”

还没等他插嘴，炎客就嬉皮笑脸地回了一句，“送葬人先生是个非常出色的舍友，战友，也是我的朋友。”

朋友?别说笑了。

“请你下次不要在博士面前捏造谎言了。”送葬人一字一句道。

“阐述事实而已，干嘛那么较真。”炎客捏着他的下巴，盯着他的眼睛，“露出这么可怕的表情。”

又来了。

是感染者特有的气味，是他不喜欢的味道。被限制在墙角，更是他不喜欢的处境。

“够了。”

炎客没太明白，“什么?”

“我说，够了。”送葬人捉住炎客的手腕，慢慢收紧，炎客不易察觉地因疼痛撇了撇嘴，想把手撤回。送葬人打算让他长点记性，一拽，把他的胳膊反扭在身后，将他怼向墙壁，他踉踉跄跄站稳，歪过头，声音比平时少了几分气焰，“怎么今天这么大火啊……”

“不要在博士面前乱说话，听懂了吗?”

“知道啦，多大点事……痛痛痛!”

送葬人把炎客的手往上拽着，扭得他生疼，显然没了悠哉悠哉的表情，呼吸乱了起来。

“我问你，听懂了吗。”意外地，有些上瘾。

炎客的腿开始因为疼痛而颤抖，身体依靠在墙上，外套因为挣扎滑落到小臂，随着呼吸，尾巴也不规律地晃动着。

“听懂了，放手啦，”送葬人还是头一回听到炎客这样的声线，轻柔得有点纯粹。他松开手，炎客活动了几下手腕，一言不发地离开了。

会不会说得太过了。

然而这种担心完全是多余的。

第二天，那个坐在桌上吃饭的炎客又回来了，他把外套甩在一旁，赤着臂膀，懒得提醒他现在还是冬季。

裸露的皮肤上有不少伤痕，看得出他经历过不少，现在这番模样，或许是为了隐藏最不愿让别人看到的一面吧。

关于其他干员的事情，送葬人都略知一二，把炎客安排到这个宿舍，除了男干员宿舍满员之外，大概还有其他原因。

例行前往龙门的路上，送葬人一直在思考这个问题。他看着炎客的背影，有些走神。

刚刚到达任务地点，才发现自己的枪不见了。一抬头看到，炎客正拿在手里把玩。

“你干什么，”送葬人夺回武器，“小心走火。”

“小气。”炎客嘟着嘴，扛着刀向前走去。送葬人手中的枪口正指着炎客的方向，只需要扣下扳机……

不，在想什么呢。

他收回心思，迎接敌人的进攻。

任务结束之后，已经是精疲力尽。调香师为他们疗伤之后，准备返回罗德岛基建。几个人前前后后成团走在一起，送葬人安静地跟在最后。炎客从前面脱离，站下，像是在等他。

“怎么了?”送葬人不知所以然。

“扣下扳机也是可以的哟。”炎客拉起他的右手，戳在眉心，“朝着这里。”

“你是在试图惹恼我吗。”送葬人抿了抿嘴，最后忍不住笑了。

“谁知道呢。”炎客摊了摊手，加快速度重新跟上前面的人群，留送葬人一人拖在队尾。

开始有意思起来了。


	2. 2

算是和平相处了 一段时间，炎客抱着几盆植物放在宿舍的角落，倒是有些赏心悦目。

炎客察觉到送葬人微微上扬的嘴角，“怎么样，这些小家伙是不是很好看。”

“马马虎虎。”

“我从博士那里要到的，我不在的时候就得拜托你帮我照顾他们了。”炎客拍着他的肩笑道。

“我们什么时候分开行动过……”送葬人嘟囔着，但还是答应了。

现在，炎客每天要做的事多了一件。

摆弄花花草草。

有时候拿着小铲子，有时候拿着水壶，另一只手是修花剪。完工后还退到一旁细细端详，然后擦擦额头的汗珠，满意地点头。

送葬人偷瞄着，学了个大概，会在炎客出去兜风的时候照猫画虎地操作一番，结果枝叶凌乱地掉了一地，炎客一进门就发现了。

“我可以教你啊，你这么弄是不行的，”说着，从他的手里抢来工具，蹲在花盆前，“看好咯，我只教你一次。”

“哦，嗯。”送葬人答应着，也蹲在旁边，看得入迷，没注意到衣服都拖在地上了。

“要不要浇水也是有讲究的，用手试试看泥土的湿度。”

送葬人伸手摸了摸土壤，炎客按住他的手，“你这样不行，要再深一点。”

“再深一点?”

“对啊，得看里面湿了没。”

送葬人瞥了一眼炎客，他正全神贯注地指引送葬人的手指往花盆深处刺探。

“还要再深一点，”炎客突然转过头，两人的视线撞在一起，“你想什么呢，小天使。”

送葬人脸颊一热，故作镇定抽回手，“我明白了，然后呢?”

炎客笑了，眼睛眯成了一条缝，“两到三天浇一次，就是这样咯。”

“有虫子怎么办?”

“柜子里放着杀虫剂。”

“它会开花吗?”

炎客沉默了一会儿，“会的。是血红色的花。”

送葬人有些期待。自从来到罗德岛，就没有见过鲜花了，平时基建里死气沉沉，要是能有几朵花在这里，会多几番乐趣吧。

“这几天我得和博士他们出趟远门，小可爱们就托付给你了，”炎客站起身拿起外套，从柜子里取了几件必需品，塞进背包里。

“去哪里?”

“不知道，博士没细说。”

炎客轻描淡写地答着，把包斜挎在肩上，走到送葬人跟前，俯身在他脸颊上亲了一下。

“喂……”送葬人捂着脸，沉着声音，其实耳尖有些泛红了。

“等我回来，一起看它开花哦。”炎客笑着出了门。

可恶。

这次的行动规模不小，除了炎客，其余成员都是老干员了，其中还有他听闻已久的银灰，喀兰贸易的老总。

罗德岛还真是人才济济。

在甲板上远远的望着远去的车辆，心里隐约有些不安。

回到地下，就又是面对着铜墙铁壁，还有不熟悉的人们。叫不上名字，但是还得挨个打招呼。和其他攀谈过后，也只是知道了关于博士的一点皮毛。

最终还是回到宿舍，躺在床上，远远的望着那几盆植物。

那家伙不在的时候还真有些安静呢。

过了几天，博士一行人终于回来了，看起来灰头土脸，身上都多多少少有些伤口，看样子是场难缠的战斗。送葬人走了一圈没看到炎客的身影，有些焦急，拦住同队的赫默，“请问，炎客在这里吗?”

“炎客……啊，新来的那位是吗，”赫默指了指前方，“在医疗室，他伤得蛮重的。”

送葬人加快脚步，话说为什么对这个家伙这么上心，不不不，只是不想一个人住一间屋子。

医疗室门口还立着一个人，披着黑色的披风，深灰色毛领包裹着柔软的银发，手边还有一根手杖。看起来是在和里面的人交流着什么。他一靠近，声音瞬间消失了。

那人回过头，脸色阴沉，是博士的副手，银灰。

“抱歉，打扰到你朋友了。”银灰扭头离开，送葬人看到炎客正靠在墙上，坐在长椅上，上臂扎着绷带，白色里渗出了红色的痕迹。

“没事吧?”他尽量用平静的语气问道。

“死不了。”炎客倚着墙起身，一手捂着伤口处，慢悠悠地走出医疗室，送葬人跟在后面。

他想问一句发生了什么，但看着炎客微微蜷缩的背影，就没有开口。

一回宿舍，炎客直接栽进被子，捂住头。送葬人左右思索，凑到了跟前。隔着被子都能听到他急促的呼吸声。

“伤口还在痛?”

“我没事，一边去。”炎客用脚踢开送葬人试图安抚的手，送葬人差点没气得直接把他拎出被窝，不过看样子还有力气挣扎，那就随他去吧。

晚上关了灯躺在床上，送葬人依然能听到炎客偶尔会发出一声呜咽，但最后还是闭上了眼，沉沉地睡去。

早上起来，送葬人觉得有些不对劲。

原来放着植物的角落空空如也。他掀开炎客的被子，发现只有床单上的一摊血迹。

他套好衣服跑出房间，但是要上哪里去找他。

挨个搜索了一遍公共区域，都没有看到炎客的踪影，最后在赫默的帮助下，在焚烧炉旁找到了他。

“你该换药了。”送葬人看到他的纱布已经完全通红，心里一揪。

“走开。”炎客垂着头，手里抱着空花盆坐在地上。

“它们呢?”送葬人看到旁边敞开的焚烧炉门，大概猜到了答案。

“死光了。”炎客抬着眼睛，视线逼向他。

“可它们马上就要开花……”

“那种花，不开也罢。”炎客把仅存的空花盆也摔在地上，顿时碎了一地。

“你和银灰之间发生什么了。”

炎客猛的睁大眼睛，又低下了头，“不是你该知道的事情。”

“我们不是朋友吗。”送葬人伸出了手。

炎客颤抖着，不知道是因为疼痛，还是在抽泣。炉旁的温度很高，闷得送葬人有些上不来气。火光在炎客脸上跃动，他定睛才发现，那是眼泪。


	3. 3

“话说，你刚刚是在担心我吗，小天使”炎客的尾巴不知道什么时候已经缠到了送葬人的腰上，嬉皮笑脸道。  
“⋯⋯”送葬人默不作声，抽紧了绷带，炎客痛得捉住送葬人的手，尾巴也一并缩了回去。  
“轻点”  
送葬人不动声色，又扎了两圈。炎客额头上渗出了汗珠，收起笑容，气息急促。  
送葬人喉结一动，手指按在他伤口的位置。  
“松，松手”  
现在处于一个糟糕的姿势。  
送葬人的胸口几乎要挨到炎客的角，一只手撑在墙面，另一只手按着炎客的身体。炎客昂起头，咬着嘴唇，眼睛蒙上了层水雾，就这样望着他，眸子里映出了他的脸庞。  
哈 。  
“你在想什么色色的事情。”炎客向上吻了吻送葬人的喉结，又变回平时玩世不恭的模样。  
“时间不早了，我要先去吃饭了。”送葬人甩开手，匆忙离开。走出医疗室才发现，心快要跳出来似的，在胸口躁动着。

餐厅是基建的公共区域，连平时不怎么见得到的博士也会定时定点出现，身边总是跟着那只豹子。  
想上去问个究竟，但似乎不是自己该操心的事情。  
远远的，捕捉到那个身影，一跃一跃走了过来，拿着一个汉堡。  
“用餐具的食物我都吃不了啦。”炎客抱怨着，塞了一嘴的面包，然后转向送葬人，小声道，“博士每天都会来这里诶。”  
“嗯。”  
“真想和他聊聊天呢。”  
“你为什么会来罗德岛?”送葬人抬头看着一如既往坐在桌子上的炎客。  
“喏。”炎客拉开衣领，露出黑色的凸起，遍布了脖颈的一侧。  
看上去病得不轻。  
“你呢。”炎客整好衣服，歪着头问。  
“合约而已。”送葬人端起空盘，送到窗口前，炎客紧跟在后面。

送葬人开始刷牙，炎客依然跟在旁边，从镜子里望着他。  
“干嘛。”他终于忍不住了。  
“我没法刷牙，帮帮我。”炎客见送葬人终于搭理他，愉快地伸出牙刷，塞在他手里。  
“你摔东西倒有力气啊，”送葬人托着炎客的下巴，“张嘴。”  
炎客乖巧地靠在水池边，微微屈下身子，嘴里含着一大口泡沫，送葬人觉得画面有些好笑，努力把注意力集中在刷牙这件事上。  
完事后，炎客突然开口，“送葬人先生。”称呼有些庄重，送葬人一时间不知道怎么回应，“我想借你的一样东西用用。”  
“⋯⋯什么?”送葬人没好气地把毛巾丢给他。  
炎客往前挪了挪，几乎要贴在送葬人面前，大腿送向送葬人胯的方向，从间隙蹭了进去，然后有意无意地摩擦了几下，凑到他耳边说，“这个。”

“刚刚的气势呢。”送葬人居高临下地看着炎客，脱下披风。  
“我刚刚开玩笑的啊⋯⋯”炎客往后挪着，身体重心压在没有受伤的胳膊上。单人床承受着两个人的重量吱呀作响。  
“你知不知道，祸从口出。”送葬人继续向前逼着，炎客已经靠到了墙上，露出为难的表情。  
“你也太实诚了，你们天使都这么老实的吗。”  
送葬人没有回答他，捉起他的下巴，“今天就告诉你，话不能乱说。”  
炎客没反应过来怎么回事，看到送葬人开始解腰带才意识到事情确实有些严重了，连忙辩解，“对不起，我不该开玩笑，刚刚是我不对⋯⋯唔!”下一秒就被性器堵住了嘴，他一只手扶在送葬人的腰上，被逼在床头，动弹不得。  
送葬人按着他的头，又向前了几分，炎客喉咙里发出呜咽，送葬人才心满意足地停下。炎客的嘴角被完全撑开，艰难地容纳下整根，有些窒息地挣扎着。看到的炎客的不适，但依然没有停下，直到他眼角有些湿润，送葬人才往后抽离些许，让他有喘息的机会。  
“你的这把，比手里的长不少。”即便嘴里被塞满，炎客依然有调侃的闲情，说着，挑眉望着送葬人。  
送葬人取出已经肿胀的性物，三两下扯下炎客的裤子，丢在地上。炎客终于慌了，抹了抹嘴角的银丝，用手挡住送葬人。  
“等等，你打算就这么进来吗?”  
送葬人完全没有停下来的意思，把他的腿向旁侧分开，前端已经顶在了入口。  
“等一下啊，喂⋯⋯啊!你⋯⋯痛⋯⋯轻点!”  
炎客张着嘴，露出獠牙，五官因疼痛扭曲在一起，手紧紧的抓着送葬人的衣服。送葬人伸手滑进炎客的背心里，将背心向上推了推，露出他结实的腹部，能看到腹部一抽一抽，在努力适应着异物的侵入。  
待完全进入，炎客终于松开了手。送葬人本以为他会接着求饶，没想到炎客舔了舔嘴唇，尾巴盘上送葬人的大腿，邪魅一笑。  
“试试看填满我啊。”  
该死。  
“你还有闲情说笑。”送葬人微微后退，向后一扯，将炎客的上半身拉离墙面，只有头枕在床上，身体悬空，只靠连接点支撑着，体内的巨物借此滑向更深处。  
“唔!”炎客把腿盘在送葬人的腰间，将两人的距离拉得更近，随着律动，胸口一起一伏，紧绷着的背心勾勒出乳首的形状，送葬人便低下头，隔着衣物用舌尖刮蹭。  
“唔嗯⋯你⋯⋯”炎客的声音有些沙哑，被顶得说不出话来，腰不停地颤抖，快要承受不住冲力，被扯着的床单已经有了几道裂口。  
“停，停一下，”他终于忍不住了，粗喘着，望向送葬人，“我不喜欢这个姿势。”  
送葬人看了一眼炎客的胳膊，最终还是将他的上半身拦腰抱起，让他靠在自己怀里。没了身体上的压迫感，炎客的话语流畅了许多，他贴着耳朵，轻笑道，“你还真是表面天使。不过也是，我看到你把那些整合运动的人脑浆打飞的样子，”他顿了顿，“不愧是送葬人。”  
送葬人有些后悔让他这么舒服的靠着，干脆加大力度，向深处捣弄，把心底的嘈杂声狠狠地压下去。那些人的哭喊声，人们恐惧的眼神，全都。  
回过神来，炎客两眼泪花，哭着摇头，结合处已经一片狼藉，随着动作发出羞耻的声音。  
“呜⋯⋯不⋯⋯不要⋯⋯别弄那里⋯⋯对不起⋯对不⋯⋯唔啊!”  
送葬人从他身后将他的臀分得更开，看着炎客眼中恐惧但又充满愉悦的神情，仿佛狩猎时的喜悦一般，低吼着，拼尽力气将猎物碾碎，吞咽下去。  
“你和银灰之间到底发生了什么。”  
炎客还是在摇头，“不能⋯⋯不能告诉你”但他实在受不了一波又一波的进攻，便败下阵来。  
“是关于以前的事情⋯只能告诉你这么多⋯啊啊⋯哈⋯⋯唔⋯⋯”炎客干脆咬住送葬人的肩，不让自己有说话的机会。被泪水模糊的视野里，他看到送葬人浅蓝的瞳孔中毫无温度，和体内火热四处冲撞的那根东西不同，像是来自别的世界，从一旁冷漠地看着这样的他似的。  
炎客伸手捧住送葬人的脸颊，颤抖着，“能⋯亲亲我吗?”  
最终，还是跨过了理性的边缘。  
送葬人微微抬头，闭上眼，吻住炎客的唇。炎客有了莫名的安心感，搂着送葬人的脖子，沉醉在这个吻里。  
交合持续了许久，整个空间只剩下呼吸声和撞击声，还有床执拗的抗议。从坐着，到站着，最后还是回到了床上。随着高潮，世界都仿佛安静了下来。  
“我们⋯⋯是一条船上的人了。”炎客笑着，拉住送葬人的手，“答应我件事。”  
两人保持着姿势，享受着余存的温热。  
送葬人想了想，还是点点头，“说吧。”  
“如果我伤害了博士，或者让罗德岛陷入危险，我希望你能亲手杀了我。”炎客把送葬人的手按在心脏的位置，“第一次看到你的时候，我这里就中了一枪。”  
这是什么老掉牙的对话，送葬人想到。  
“所以，最后死去也希望是你在这里补一颗子弹。”  
“⋯⋯我答应你。”  
“啊，还有，”炎客又想到什么似的，眨了眨眼，“能再做一次吗?”


	4. 4

第二天，炎客请假了，躺在宿舍一动不动。  
“帮我买个汉堡回来吧，小天使，”炎客撑着下巴看着他。  
“你用胳膊走路?”送葬人把炎客挂在衣架的外套丢在他脸上，炎客扯下外套漏出眼睛，故作娇嫩地说，“还不是你昨天晚上，搞得我腰酸背痛。”  
“⋯⋯”到底是谁引起的啊喂。  
“我们契合度很高哦，小天使，”送葬人猜到他接下来会说什么，匆忙逃也似的冲出门，炎客在被窝里笑开了花。

过了几天，日子又回到了原样，除了出外勤，就是去制造站或者加工站帮忙。工作之余，倒是认识了几位新朋友。偶尔会看到博士和银灰在基建里散步，那两个人还真是形影不离啊⋯⋯  
“上次去温室，看到好漂亮的玫瑰，”星极比划着，“超级大的一片，花田!”  
“真的吗〜下次去看看〜”克洛丝慢吞吞地答道。  
两个人突然停下手里的活，送葬人不清楚是什么情况，便看着她俩。  
从星极和克洛丝的视角，是一块巨大冰山转了一面，寒气逼向她们，然后，冰山开口了。  
“怎么了。”  
“送葬人先生看起来好严肃的样子，可以多和我们聊聊天呀，”星极小心翼翼道。  
“哦，嗯。”他认真地点点头。  
星极和克洛丝还是放弃了，这或许又是另一种话不投机吧()

原来基建里还有温室，也难怪炎客能抱着新的植物回宿舍。  
“那个女孩手法真厉害，”炎客挠了挠头，指着修剪整齐的花，“好久没遇到会园艺的人了。”眼睛里发着光，继续说道，“就是那个调香师，之前一起出任务的。”  
送葬人撇了撇嘴，显然有些不高兴，提着枪站起身。  
“诶，去哪啊，拿着着俩大宝贝，”炎客笑着，送葬人甩了句“训练室”就走了。  
用光所有子弹，送葬人才从训练室走出来，枪管都有些发热。回了宿舍，痛痛快快地洗了个澡，然后换了身衣服，去餐厅吃午饭。  
始终，没有看到炎客的身影。  
有种难以言说的感觉，是送葬人从未有过的，急迫地想要找到他，确认他究竟在做什么，但是打心底对这种感觉产生抗拒。  
最终还是找到了在餐厅吃饭的博士，说起来，这好像是他第一次主动和博士搭话，“博士，罗德岛的温室怎么走?”  
“啊，就在加工站旁边，”博士又添了一句，“炎客的话，今天派他去做材料了。”  
“谢谢博士。”  
送葬人找到了博士所说的位置，推开厚重的铁门进去才发现别有洞天。目测三十多盆绿色植物拥簇在门的两侧 向前延伸着，房顶垂下藤蔓，不知道源头在哪里。空气里有泥土的清香和花的芬芳，让他有些陶醉。沿着狭窄的过道向房间深处走去，才听到有谈话声。  
“诶诶!是这样的吗!”  
“对哦，要先把蚯蚓提前放进去。”  
“可是你从哪抓得到蚯蚓啊?”  
“每次外勤我都会抓一些回来，你可以随时找我来要的。”  
热烈交谈的两人甚至没注意到已经站在一旁的送葬人，送葬人轻咳了两声，炎客才从一堆花里抬头，冲他招手。  
“快来看，这是她嫁接的玫瑰!”身后的尾巴还一翘一翘。  
送葬人伸手拉住炎客的项圈，把他拽了过来，“抱歉给你添乱了。”  
“没有的事，”调香师笑道，“他很会照顾植物。”  
“那我们先告辞了。”送葬人微微鞠躬，拉着项圈，把炎客往出拽，稍做反抗就会勒住脖子，他只好乖乖跟上。  
“你干什么啊，我又不是狗，”出了门，炎客推开送葬人的手，双手在胸口交叉。  
“跟我回去。”送葬人拉住他的胳膊，扯着他进电梯。  
“去哪啊!”炎客跌跌撞撞地跟在后面。送葬人按下楼层后，转头看着他。眼神和之前“教训”炎客时的眼神一模一样，不带任何情绪，猜不透他在想什么。  
炎客向后缩了缩，按住电梯口的侧面，声音压低了几分，“我现在没那个兴趣。博士安排了任务，我先回去了。”   
“我帮你。”送葬人拉着炎客又出了电梯，进了加工站，锁上门。  
“喂⋯⋯我只是和她种花，你干嘛这么生气，”炎客靠在桌旁，被送葬人完全限制在这个位置，毫无回旋余地。  
“我没有生气。”送葬人手已经伸向炎客的腰带，炎客按住他，声音慌乱起来，“别这样，博士会过来的。”

“那你最好小声点。”送葬人一手捂住炎客的嘴，一手把炎客的手用铐锁在一起，炎客被迫转身，背对着他。  
“你哪来这么大力气⋯⋯我记得我才是近卫⋯⋯”就在抱怨的空档，送葬人已经脱掉了他的裤子，手指开始扩张穴道。送葬人冷冰的手指让炎客打了个激灵，侧着头望向身后的送葬人，“我帮你口好不好，但是别在这里做⋯嗯⋯⋯哼⋯⋯”  
手指的旋动，引出炎客不同的声线，有些慵懒但是享受的喘息着。  
“你⋯打算用手指⋯⋯代替那根吗?”炎客笑着，吻了一下送葬人的嘴角。送葬人像是被激恼似的，增加了手指数量，但炎客依旧不满足，用舌头撬开他的唇，灵活地滑了进去，顽皮地挑弄着他的口腔。  
送葬人停下动作，脱离湿润的唇瓣，问，“你喝酒了?”  
炎客笑嘻嘻地摇头，“哪来的酒啊，蠢货。”  
口齿交汇的反馈不会出错，炎客的唇齿间弥漫着淡淡的酒味，现在看上去隐隐有些醉了的样子。  
“你到底做不做啊，送葬人先生，”炎客自己扭动着身体，紧紧贴着送葬人的胸口，送葬人这下确信，炎客是醉了。  
他咬了咬牙，用性器代替了手指，长驱直入，直到不能再深入为止。炎客伏在栏杆上喘着，声音显然比之前甜腻了许多，带着音调的抑扬，配合着律动，但不同于浪荡的呻吟，而是鼻息夹时不时杂着呜咽，异常的抓耳。  
“原来⋯你也会吃醋啊，”炎客咯咯地笑着，话语被送葬人的动作打断了，又变成不规律的喘息。  
听了莫名地火大。  
送葬人伸向炎客衣领里，按住他的后颈，一手扶住他的腰，挺动着腰，炎客被撞得摇摇晃晃，但嘴上依然没停下。  
“你是不是⋯⋯还得吃博士的醋啊，小天使⋯⋯啊!嗯⋯嗯⋯啊⋯慢⋯⋯慢点⋯⋯”炎客埋怨道，“你生气的时候总是这么精神饱满啊。”  
送葬人手指穿过项圈，向后拉着，勒得炎客干咳几声，“你想勒死我吗?”  
“要是杀你，我宁可给你个痛快。”送葬人又用力几分，将炎客的头完全拉向自己，身下的动作却没有停。  
“哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯嗯⋯嗯⋯⋯要⋯⋯要上不来气了⋯⋯松⋯⋯啊!”  
又是用力一顶，送葬人发现每多向后拉一点项圈，炎客的体内就会抽搐着收紧，分泌出湿润的汁液，伴着动作被带出来，然后再完全捅进去的时候，炎客的声音都高了几分。  
按着这样的节奏，送葬人收紧项圈，注意到炎客的欲望已经积蓄到了极点，便将四根手指都伸进炎客的脖子与项圈的缝隙中，然后向后拉扯。  
“咳!呃⋯⋯啊⋯⋯放⋯呜呜⋯⋯⋯”多余的唾液难以下咽，顺着嘴角流下，他努力张着嘴，攫取空气，可吸入的氧气像是助燃剂一般，从内到外将他点燃。身体快要融化了，在撞击下快要支撑不住，汁液从后穴源源不断渗出，顺着大腿根部流下，滴落在地。  
“你还真是变态呢，炎客。”送葬人在他耳边，语气毫无波动，但嗡的，刺激到了某一根弦，理智开始摇摇欲坠。  
“不要⋯⋯不要叫我名字”他挣扎着，被送葬人重新拉了回去，手锁在一起，只能被动地扶着栏杆，手指紧紧的缠绕在一起，分担着些许快要爆发的快感。  
“炎客⋯⋯炎客⋯⋯⋯⋯”送葬人轻唤着，每一声都让炎客震颤不已。  
顶端的压力终于喷涌而出，炎客虚脱地靠在栏杆上，释放还没有结束，正滴滴答答掉落。还没有等这结束，送葬人重新开始抽动，内壁剧烈地抽搐着，炎客瞬间瘫软，憋在眼角的泪水不受控制地落下。  
“你⋯等我射完⋯⋯再⋯⋯呜啊!啊!”  
原本快要结束的释放过程被延长，小腹随着一呼一吸，已经乱了节奏，双腿在打颤。  
“还，还没有射完⋯⋯啊!啊⋯⋯不要⋯⋯等⋯⋯”连尾巴都耷拉在腿间，沾着浊液。前端不断涌出蜜液，随着运动一抖一抖，依然坚挺。  
送葬人把拇指伸进炎客的嘴里，拨弄着那颗平时最抢眼的尖牙，炎客的话语变得含糊不清，唾液很快沾湿了送葬人的手指。  
炎客猛得咬了下去，身体绷成一条弧线，终于结束了高潮，不过这一口见了血，口腔里顿时充斥着铁腥味。  
他喘着气，舔舐净手指上的血迹，有了开口的力气，“满意了?”  
送葬人不做声，炎客才注意到，体内的东西还活蹦乱跳 没有释放的意思。  
“你这怎么还⋯⋯”  
门铃突然响起，炎客下意识捂住嘴。  
“炎客?做得怎么样了?累了就回去休息吧。”是博士的声音。  
“好的!博士!放心吧，”炎客大声回道，等他走远，才松了口气。  
送葬人抽离之后，重新让炎客面对着他，抱起他靠在设备上。  
“先把设备关了⋯⋯!”  
刚才的运动已经完全扩开了入口，送葬人把炎客的双腿盘在腰间，性器顺势滑入。  
设备运行中的震动让抽插多了一份动力，送葬人更加肆无忌惮地在他体内横冲直撞，完全抽离，再借着机器的震动重新进入，如此往复了几次，炎客便溃败不堪，靠在送葬人的肩头娇弱地嗔喃着。  
“送葬人⋯⋯”他的声音低到，不凑近都有些听不清，“你倒是靠自己操烂我啊。用这个算什么。”  
送葬人从下方托着炎客的臀，用力向上顶弄，随着重力扩入更深处。炎客紧紧搂着他，越是靠的近，越能感受到彼此的心跳，才发觉对方原来也在理智的边缘徘徊。  
谁会先跌落呢。谁都不甘示弱。  
终于，送葬人释放在炎客体内，过饱和的部分不断地溢出，似乎只要抽离，就会汩汩流下，再轻的动作也会带出淫靡的水声。  
“这里面都是你哦。”炎客舔了舔嘴唇，“要不要摸摸看。”  
送葬人伸手按了按炎客的小腹，比之前有些隆起，好像真的能隔着皮肤和组织感受到里面那根巨物的存在。相比这个，他更在意炎客被汗水浸湿的背心，黑色上沾染了点白色污渍，分外惹眼。  
“衣服，弄脏了。”送葬人指了指，炎客低下头，倒不怎么在意。  
“啊，那脱掉吧。”炎客用膝盖拍了拍送葬人的腰，“把我的手解开。”  
送葬人照做了。两人保持着结合的状态，炎客把外套丢在一边，然后脱下背心，现在他身上有的只有项圈和脚上的靴子，而送葬人衣服依旧整整齐齐穿在身上。  
除了均匀的肌肉，从耳后两侧向背部延伸着源石带，摸上去有些硌手。  
“你也脱了啊，万一把你也弄脏了怎么办。”炎客伸手想解开送葬人的衣服，被他按住了，“不行。”  
炎客放下一条腿撑着地，用力向前一推，送葬人跌跌撞撞向后退着，两人分离开来。再是一推，将送葬人推倒在地，然后跨坐在他的腰上。  
“你居然还有力气，”送葬人皱眉，主动权掌握在了炎客的手中。  
“这可是近卫的尊严，来一个杀一个的本钱。”炎客俯身看着他，一脸玩味，“你衣服底下有什么见不得人的东西?”  
“⋯⋯”  
“那我不客气了。”炎客三两下解开衣扣，送葬人手里的枪已经顶到了他的头上。  
“不行。”  
炎客咯咯地笑了，微微抬头，伸出舌头舔弄着枪管，然后含住，含糊不清地说，“开枪啊。”  
送葬人波澜不惊的眼睛终于有了涟漪，炎客依旧不紧不慢，把枪管当做性器一般服侍，从送葬人的手腕一直舔到枪口，还不忘观察他的表情。他身下首先有了反应，直挺挺地怼在炎客的臀瓣间。  
“没有子弹吧，里面。”炎客抓住他拿枪的手，按在地上，另一只手扶着他的性器，抬臀坐了下去。虽然腿间的液体早已干涸，但体内的残留依然湿润，只要摇摆腰肢就能听到扑哧扑哧的声音。  
从这个角度，送葬人有种被侵犯的错觉。炎客按着他的双手，在他身上起起伏伏，吐息全都喷在他脸上。看出他的心思，炎客笑了，声音沙哑而低沉，“从我这里看，你真是美极了。”  
“呐，作为交换，我告诉你。”炎客停下动作，凝视着送葬人。  
“什么?”  
“银灰害死了我的朋友，而我一直以为，是我杀了他。”炎客戏谑道，“他可真是个狡猾的豹子。现在轮到你了。”  
他撩开送葬人的衣服，如大理石般冰冷白皙的肌肤裸露在空气中。而从胃的位置，一条深深的疤痕一直延伸到了小腹。  
“够了吧。”送葬人略带怒意，回望着他。  
“看起来很疼。”炎客声音变得安静，手指滑过伤口，送葬人条件反射地闭上眼，呜咽着。  
过去的画面成堆涌向他，快要挤爆他的大脑了。  
“喂，”炎客捧住送葬人的脸，指尖的温度把他拉回现实，“以后站在我身后，我来保护你。”  
“那我姑且相信你吧。”送葬人终于露出笑容，手攀上炎客紧实的腰肢。  
“让我自己来⋯你别动啊，”炎客一字一句叮嘱，一脸认真。  
送葬人点点头。  
看着炎客卖力又沉醉其中的样子，心脏怦然加速，伸手扣住他的手指。

“话说，”炎客指了指机器，“这东西生产出来的液体⋯⋯和酒一模一样，你要不要尝尝。”  
送葬人明白了是怎么回事，被逗乐了，“那是扭转醇，呆子。”  
“喂，你说什么!你才是呆子吧。”  
“拒绝反驳。”  
“蠢天使!”  
“呆恶魔。”  
“蠢!”  
“呆。”

事后，两个人在加工站又待了一个多小时，打扫卫生。  
博士:炎客的工作时间好像超过了我的预设⋯⋯真的没有疲劳吗，，，还有，送葬人去哪了


	5. 5

具体上次任务发生了什么——  
出发前，炎客便一直虎视眈眈盯着银灰。银灰注意到了他的视线，笑着迎上去，“久别重逢啊。”  
“少说这些客套话。”炎客一把扯住银灰的衣领，“你到底有什么目的，会和罗德岛合作?”  
银灰把手杖挡在两人中间，理了理衣服，不紧不慢道，“这应该是我说的话才对。你最好别让我发现你对博士有什么歪脑筋。”银灰眼神冷厉，像是扑向猎物前的静视。  
炎客出于本能地后退，手按在刀柄上，“你做的某些事情，如果让博士知道，恐怕不会再让你留在他身边吧。”  
“哦?”银灰冷笑，“那你的所作所为呢，凭什么让我相信你不会伤害博士。”  
“我是来治病的。”炎客瞪着他，等待他下一步的动作。银灰猛的伸手，捉住他的脖子，把他按在墙上，才发现有点硌手。  
“我说了，我是来治病的。”炎客偏过头，露出脖子上的源石带，“倒是你，家财万贯，名声显赫，来这种怪咖聚集的岛上做什么?”  
银灰松开手，回道，“我看中了罗德岛的医疗条件，博士需要喀兰贸易提供的资源，互利互惠。”  
“还签了一头倒的合约……啧啧啧。”  
银灰觉得有些恼火，沉默片刻，开口道，“这样吧。我告诉你一些有意思的事情，你也不要插手我和博士的事情。”  
“先告诉我是什么，我再决定要不要合作。”炎客从潜意识并不信任眼前的这个人。豹是危险的野兽，时刻隐藏自己的踪迹，会在你最毫无防备的时候跃上来，咬断你的喉咙。  
“你那个，会耍枪的朋友，”银灰顿了顿，“我已经不记得他的名字了……他本来潜伏在我的家族中，还好我早一步发现了他。不知道他怎么样了，过得还好吗?”  
炎客胸口一团怒火在燃烧，他还记得任务失败，组织下令他灭口的时候，手中的刀刺穿那个瘦弱的胸膛，听到的不是骨头折断的声音，而是心在嘶吼。  
那个每周都会去花店买花送给他的人，为什么会做这个行当，他也不知道，但是并肩拼杀的时候，所有的恐惧和不安都会消失。  
越是回忆，情感越是激烈。他将拳头狠狠砸在墙上，深吸一口气，把怒火压了下去。  
“他死了。”  
银灰似乎有些惊讶，意料之外地，道歉了，“抱歉。”  
博士远远地朝他们招手，“出发啦!”  
“别忘了刚刚的对话。”银灰露出微笑，危险又有些迷人。  
“我姑且答应你。”

“和新干员认识?”  
银灰盯着窗外，摇头，“只是闲谈。”  
“哦……”  
“为什么同意这么危险的人加入罗德岛?”银灰回过头，问。  
“他看上去需要帮助，不论是身体，还是灵魂。”  
银灰苦笑，“你还是一如既往地善良，会害了你的。”  
“可总把所有人挡在外面，最后只会变得孤身一人啊。”博士望着他，眼神有些落寞。银灰想伸手摸摸那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，还是忍住了。  
“别露出那种表情，我可是一直在这里。”银灰一如既往地安慰道。  
“谢谢你。”博士露出疲惫的笑容，银灰叹了口气，没有再说什么。

炎客想起第一天到罗德岛的时候，周围一切都很陌生。很久没有和这么多人一起生活了，也很久没有见到发自内心的笑容了。他最初以为会被拒之门外——这并不奇怪，他的经历实在令人咂舌，几乎没有组织愿意收留，在之前的归所解散之后，为了逃脱追杀，便隐姓埋名，但这期间感染了源石病，让他的心情再一次跌落到谷底。直到偶尔听说了罗德岛，他们不会在意职业，经历，是否感染，还会提供职务住所。  
他试着投递了简历，没想到收到了回信。  
“欢迎加入罗德岛。”  
这或许是新生。  
在看到送葬人的时候，便更加坚定了这一想法。  
那个天使模样的人，在光线下亮得刺眼，回过头，浅蓝色的眼睛凝视着他。  
“你是……?”  
“受合约缔结，在罗德岛负责执法。”说着，亮出胸前挂的身份证件。  
炎客笑了，“我说名字。”  
那人愣了愣，“硬要说，就叫我送葬人。”  
“呜哇，长得这么好看名字这么吓人……”炎客小声嘀咕着，被送葬人听到了。送葬人抽出枪，一手拿着一个册子，念道，“根据罗德岛的第一百三十四条规定，不得以干员的相貌对其人格进行侮辱，不得……”  
“停停停，”炎客打断了他，“我说你长得好看，是夸你。”  
“……”送葬人迅速翻动册子，又念道，“根据罗德岛第二百零一条规定，干员之间要互相鼓励，互相帮助。”  
现在他看上去不可爱了，炎客想到。  
“你们是今天新来的干员……炎客和送葬人吗？”一个老头打断了他们，“我是赫拉格，也是这里的一员。B3的男宿舍满了，你们可以去B4的新宿舍，有什么需要就找角峰，他会带你们熟悉环境的。”  
“好的，谢谢您。“送葬人面无表情地感谢道。  
炎客瞥到他手里提着的箱子，有些好奇。等到了宿舍，送葬人才把箱子放在角落，进了浴室。  
“你从哪来？”炎客隔着门问道。  
“我没有居所，”送葬人的声音被水声盖住了，炎客凑在门上才听得清。  
“我一直有件好奇的事情，”炎客故意抬高了嗓门，蹑手蹑脚地拿起送葬人的箱子放在床上，“你们执法者，会朝普通公民开枪吗？”他边等着送葬人的回应，边小心翼翼地打开手提箱，发现里面空空如也。  
“炎客先生，我劝您不要再做出这样的行为。还有，必要时，我会开枪的。”  
不知什么时候，送葬人已经站在了他身后，身上只披着一件披风，手里拿着一把散弹枪正对着他。明明比他矮了几分，身上散发出的属于死亡的纯粹的气息让他有点压抑。  
“抱歉咯，”炎客在把箱子放回原处的空档，打量了一番送葬人的身体，“送葬人先生，水温如何啊，这样出来会着凉吧。”  
送葬人耳尖一红，别过头，又迅速回到浴室，水声再次响起。  
过了一会儿，他披着毛巾出来了，身上没有了先前的血腥味，多了一股浴液的香气。  
“给我讲讲呗，你是怎么杀人的。”炎客早就趴在床边等着他了。  
“对不起，执法细节不方便透露。而且，我有必要纠正，我的工作是为生者和死者提供沟通渠道，不是杀人。”  
炎客咂咂嘴，“那把枪可不是这么说的。”  
“炎客先生，你这样让我很困扰。”送葬人背过身，换上一套整洁的衣物，又转过身，提起箱子。  
“你去哪？”  
“执行法律。”送葬人冷冰冰地答道，留下炎客一个人面对着空荡荡的宿舍。  
要怎么样才能引起这个死板的家伙的注意……嗯……在他面前打破规则，他生气的样子一定很有趣。  
炎客躺在床上，面朝天花板，露出笑容。


	6. 6

又做噩梦了。  
噩梦常做，但是第一次这样真实。  
远处燃起的火焰随着森林蔓延而至，努力奔跑却怎么也看不到尽头。身后没有人追赶，但是趋于本能地，不停地奔跑着。  
他满头大汗，终于累得停下脚步。身后射来一枪，两枪，他感到腋下一热，伸手去摸，是满手的鲜血。  
他倒在泥土中，周围弥漫着泥土的清香和花的芬芳，过分地真实。  
睁开眼，是现实的世界，送葬人正蹲在花盆前用铲子翻土，边往里浇水。  
“你醒了。”送葬人站起身拍拍手上的土，“今天有训练任务，要去训练室集合。”  
“实战演练吗?”炎客揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，走进浴室，脸上挂着两个大大的黑眼圈。  
“是的。”送葬人冷不丁从背后冒了出来，“根据你的表情体征来看，你做噩梦了。”  
一旦熟络起来，话还是不少嘛。  
“是是，大侦探，真是不好意思了，我和你不一样，”炎客沾着一嘴的泡沫在送葬人脸上亲了一口，“你梦的都是蓝天白云棉花糖。”  
送葬人用毛巾擦掉泡沫，没有说话，看上去不太高兴的样子。炎客有点手足无措，便用平常管用的方法，试图哄他开心。  
“该不会你梦到我了吧。”  
“⋯⋯时间不早了，我先去训练室了。”送葬人说着，提着箱子走了。  
是戳到他痛处了吗。炎客搞不明白。  
杜宾对炎客似乎不太友好。送葬人想到。  
她的举手投足呈防御态势，眼神有所规避，不，应该说，有点害怕。  
那是他所熟悉的眼神，许多人向他投来的眼神。  
不，这是贯彻条律所要做出的牺牲。他安慰自己。  
一同参与训练的还有新加入的麦哲伦和红云，和红云有过交集，但他还没和麦哲伦进行过一次交流，每次遇到都是麦哲伦远远躲开。搞不懂女孩的想法。  
原本空空如也的屋内瞬间出现了各种障碍物和高台，布满了打斗的痕迹。杜宾通过无线电对他们做了简单指挥，虚拟敌人从一头涌入“战场”。  
“所有的敌人都是模拟出来的，和真实的敌人没有任何差别，你们会感受到受伤的疼痛，虽然不会真的受到伤害，但是这场训练关系到你们的晋升，请认真对待。”杜宾的声音从耳麦里传来，四人立即集中注意力，摆好战斗姿态。  
“这种羸弱的敌人，赢了能有什么成就感⋯⋯”炎客嘟囔着，视线飘向送葬人。  
看上去很认真的样子。  
送葬人和红云占据高地，消灭了第一波敌人后，麦哲伦也加入了战场。随着敌人数量增加，明显看上去有些吃力。  
无人机开始轮番轰炸，送葬人虽然没有发出声音，但是咬着牙，只能用左手拖着拿枪的右手。  
炎客挡在前面，不忘扭头和送葬人交谈，“小天使，站我后面啊，不然我怎么保护你。”  
“请你⋯认真训练，”送葬人快速填弹，又完成了一轮射击。  
显然炎客注意力不在训练上，除了面前的一个敌人，剩下的他通通放走了。  
“你漏掉敌人了。”送葬人在他身后的高台上，有些生气的说。  
“这不是交给你了嘛，”炎客回头竖起一个大拇指，“不愧是送葬人。”  
训练结束，身体的不适也随即消失。所有人收起武器，朝屋外走去。杜宾冲炎客招了招手，示意他留下，炎客不情愿地折了回去，送葬人便在门口等着。  
他向里望着，听不清两人在说什么，但杜宾看上去很强硬，手指着炎客的鼻子，一手插着腰。  
炎客扭头走了出来，一脸不悦。  
送葬人没有开口询问的义务，但下意识地对刚才的对话产生了好奇。  
“回去咯。”炎客瞬间一扫阴霾，搂着送葬人的肩，送葬人被压得难受，用手指戳了戳他的腰。  
“干嘛戳我?”  
“根据罗德岛第三百八十六条规定，干员在基建的走廊不得嬉戏打闹。”  
“把那个手册交出来，我要烧了它!”  
“没用的，我全部记在脑子里了。”  
红云和麦哲伦在后面跟着，红云小声道，“他们⋯⋯是在谈恋爱吗?”  
“嘘⋯⋯大人的事情⋯⋯我也不清楚。”麦哲伦做出一个噤声的手势。  
第二天，某女生宿舍传出集体失恋的消息。(笑)

“话说，”炎客突然想起什么，眼睛一亮。送葬人正坐在桌前浏览文件。  
“什么?”送葬人似乎没空搭理他。  
“听说有好多女孩子约你出去喝酒了。”炎客拉开椅子，在对面坐下。  
“是工作交流。”送葬人快速翻动资料，耳尖有点泛红。  
“和我交流交流呗，我们不是经常一起出任务吗。”炎客身子往前探着，眼睛盯着送葬人。  
“我正在整理作战记录汇报，等会就给你看。”送葬人一手举起文件夹，把炎客的脸挡在外面。  
炎客拉开文件夹，起身凑了上去，唇贴在送葬人的唇上，然后轻轻撬开，送葬人在桌下狠狠踩了一脚炎客，炎客皱着眉向后退，坐回椅子上。  
送葬人擦了擦嘴角的银丝，继续埋进资料堆里。  
“喂，作战记录就那么好看吗，”  
炎客也较上真了，一屁股跨坐在桌子上，正对着送葬人，见送葬人还是不理他，便解开腰带，掏出性器，一手撑在身后，故意似的，在他面前把弄着。  
“炎客先生——我在工作。”送葬人一字一句，耳廓都红透了。  
哼哼。  
炎客撸动着，很快摩擦出了水声，“我好难受啊，能不能帮帮我⋯⋯送葬人先生?”  
指缝间被前端溢出的汁液沾湿，流向指甲，很快遍布了指尖。他停下动作，一手捏起送葬人的下巴，强迫他抬起头，将沾着浊液的手指一根一根放在口中吮吸。  
“我还能继续哦，”他挑眉，嘴里含着手指，看着眼中泛着情欲的送葬人，露出满意的笑容。  
“不能弄脏资料。”  
噗。  
“我就没这么金贵了，”炎客摊手。  
送葬人将他的上半身推倒在桌子上，在一旁的抽屉里翻动着什么。  
“你在找什么?”  
又翻了一会儿，终于送葬人停止翻动，从抽屉里拿出一根皮筋。  
“哈⋯⋯?”炎客感到莫名其妙。  
“为了保证桌面整洁，”送葬人用皮筋在炎客的前端绕了两圈，紧紧扎住。  
“嘶!”炎客感到事情不妙，“你这是帮倒忙啊。”  
“在结束之前，我都不会解开的。”送葬人一脸坚毅，像在执行什么重要任务，炎客觉得好笑，但是考虑到这件事发生在自己身上，又笑不出来了。  
送葬人把炎客的裤子拉到膝盖，将他的双腿向上抬着，炎客拍着桌子抗议，“你当我是橡皮泥嘛，小天使，这样很难⋯⋯唔!嗯⋯⋯”  
受字还没说出来，送葬人已经插了进去。  
“裤子，脱掉⋯⋯”炎客用手扯着裤脚，但是姿势限制了他的力量，看起来像是凭空划动一般轻飘飘无力。  
送葬人思考片刻，拒绝了他，“这样能让你安静一些。”  
话虽是这么说，但是因为裤子的限制，炎客的腿只能分开一个很小的角度，再继续深入也不太可能。  
虽然不情愿，但送葬人还是把炎客的腿架在自己肩上，替他脱掉了靴子，然后是裤子。双腿重新获得自由之后，炎客用腿盘住送葬人的腰，用力一拉，把两人贴得更近了，交合也进入了更深处。  
“呼⋯⋯”  
炎客咬着手指，头发散在桌上，因为背心和外套内衬直接摩擦过小的缘故，每被顶一次，他的身体就会先前滑动一点，送葬人不得不拉着他的腿把他拽回来。来回几次，送葬人失去了耐心，干脆扯着他的腿向两侧大大地分开，将膝盖按在桌上。  
“生气了?”炎客玩味地看着埋头苦干的送葬人。  
“⋯⋯”送葬人撩起他的背心，塞在他嘴里，这样他的胸口完全袒露在外，任由摆布。发泄似的，一口咬住他胸前的凸起。  
“唔唔!”炎客的声音被布料堵着，变成简单的音节，随着一下下的撞击，越加支离破碎。最糟糕的情况在于，被双重刺激之后，身下愈发膨胀，快要到达极点。  
他终于忍不住了，松口道，“快点解开⋯⋯!”  
“不可以，要等结束之后。”送葬人说着，朝他的敏感地带又是一击。  
“啊⋯⋯!嗯⋯⋯呜⋯⋯可是⋯⋯”他伸手想自己解开，送葬人一只手按住了他的手腕，炎客又伸出另一只手，也被送葬人的另一只手制服。  
“请忍耐一下。”  
你倒是告诉我怎么忍啊!炎客内心咆哮着，到嘴边的抱怨又变成了呻吟，断断续续，还夹杂着抽吸。  
“啊⋯啊⋯⋯让⋯让我⋯⋯呜⋯⋯”  
“马上就好。”送葬人安慰道。  
体内的那根东西好像并不会很快熄火，摩擦得整个身体起了火，但迟迟不能爆发。  
“求求你⋯快点⋯⋯”炎客脸上沾着泪水，在送葬人怀里蹭着，送葬人不为所动，依然有条不紊。  
头脑嗡嗡地响着，快要炸裂开来，他干脆破口大骂，“你这个虚伪的狗天使，禽兽不如，什么执法者⋯⋯明明是虐待狂!”  
送葬人终于有了反应。他捏住炎客的下巴，用拇指按住他的舌头，让他不能顺畅地发出声音。  
“你最好不要乱说话。”  
炎客被那双空无一物的眼神震到了，支支吾吾没能发出声音。送葬人将他的双腿折到胸口，将上身全部压了上去，瞬间进入到了一个特别的角度。  
炎客扯着送葬人的披风，头脑一片空白，早就应该释放了的前端包裹着透明的液体，顺着大腿根部流下。似乎是不同于精液的东西，湿滑但毫无实感。他惊恐地摇头，可惜回应他的是更加猛烈的掠夺。最终，在快感的交织中昏了过去。  
送葬人释放在他体内，清理过后，吞下了炎客积蓄已久的液体。  
“作战记录还没有看完⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯还是先送他回去吧。”  
想了想，送葬人替他穿好衣服，背起他朝宿舍走去。  
还真是沉呐。


	7. 7

“送——葬——人——”炎客从背后捂住送葬人的眼睛，“猜猜看我带了什么?”

“不想猜。”送葬人拿开炎客的手，从座位起身。

“等一下啊，”炎客勾住送葬人的光环，送葬人皱着眉头回过头盯着他，吓得他松开手。

“不，要，碰，我，的，环，”送葬人戳了戳他的胸口。

“先不说这个了，”炎客从背后拿出一束鲜花，“喏，给你的。”

送葬人接过花，捧在手上，炎客兴致勃勃地挨个给他介绍，“这个是我花一个月种的，这个是调香师替我裁的，这个这个，刚摘下来的，闻闻看。”

送葬人目光没有在花上，而是在炎客身上。他看上去很高兴，对自己的作品颇为满意，注意到送葬人在看着他，扭头望向他，眼巴巴地等待夸奖。

“很香。”送葬人嗅了嗅，“很好看。”

炎客开心地咧着嘴，尾巴左右晃动着，“下次给你做个花环戴头上，怎么样，小天使。”

“无事献殷勤。”送葬人小声嘟囔着，还是欣然收下。

“什么?”炎客没太听清。

“没什么，准备出发了。”

话说回来，之前一直很好奇，送葬人头上的光环，到底是用来做什么的，是不是可拆卸的，毕竟看上去像一个设备，而不是身体的一部分。

炎客想着，决定等到送葬人睡着，仔细研究一番。

“晚安。”

“晚安，小天使。”

不一会，旁边的送葬人似乎睡着了。平时总是炎客先入睡，这也是他第一次有机会观察送葬人的睡颜。

长长的睫毛微微翘起，金黄色毛茸茸的脑袋陷在枕头里，看上去手感很好的样子。头上的环状物不再是停留在头的正上方，而是稍稍倾斜，浮在枕头上方。

他忍不住伸手摸了摸，送葬人皱着眉，额角渗出汗珠，紧咬着嘴唇。是做噩梦了吗。

他松开手，环开始缓缓转动，指示器处亮着绿色的灯，最终停在空中。送葬人看上去比刚才平和了些许，炎客这才放下心，躺回床上。

第二天一大早，送葬人站在炎客床边等他醒来。

“昨天晚上是你碰了我的环吗。”

“我看它好像歪了⋯⋯”炎客打诨试图蒙混过去，送葬人冷冷道，“请不要再犯，不然我会让你感到同样的痛苦。”

炎客盘腿坐在床边，抬头看着他，“你做噩梦了吗?”

“⋯⋯”送葬人别过头，“只不过是些过去的幻觉罢了。”

“能讲给我听听吗，”炎客歪着头，“我很擅长对付噩梦。”

“是我接触过的一个拉特兰人，”送葬人无奈，开始了讲述，“他并不想死。他逃得很快，所以我不得不先打断他的腿，但他拖着血淋淋的腿一直向前爬。我拉着他的脚腕把他拽了回来，然后用枪了结了他。”

“没了?”

“没了。”

炎客有点失望，“我以为会是什么悲惨的童年经历，好让我品味一番。”

“我完成过许多任务，但是那个人我记得很牢。”送葬人陷入了回忆，不光是那个人，所有人都投以恐惧的眼神，视他作死神。

“可我觉得你的工作非常重要，而且很光荣。”炎客偏头靠在送葬人肩上，“你还记得那些感谢你的人吧，多想想他们的笑容。”

感谢过的⋯⋯

“这样说吧，”炎客重新坐直，“我是杀过很多人，但我记得最牢的那一个，是让我爱上花的人。他死的时候躺在花田里，真的漂亮极了。”

“不是很明白你的恶趣味⋯⋯”

“我的意思是，”炎客捧住他的脸，两人的鼻尖蹭在一起，“学会从不那么快乐的事情里找点乐子，不然你会无聊致死的。”

送葬人第一次听到这样的划分，有趣和无聊。一直以来，他的任务就是接受生者的委托，抑或完成死者的委托，在他看来工作只分这两种，没有有趣无趣的说法。

“有些人，在你动手之前就想把他千刀万剐，而有些人，压根下不去手，”炎客撇嘴道，“虽然现在已经习惯了，但是一开始天天做噩梦，梦到他们追在我身后，逃不掉，无处可藏，大概比你现在的情况要糟多了。毕竟你是遵循法律维护正义的，不是吗?”

不过，谈心怎么谈着谈着到了床上，两个人都不太明白，炎客骑跨在送葬人腿上，身体处于极度放松的状态，懒洋洋地蹭了蹭他的发鬓，从上衣口袋里掏出一盒香烟，取出一根衔着。

“你要吗?”他伸出一支，送葬人摇摇头，“你还在治疗中，烟草不利于你的恢复。”

炎客一手遮着，用打火机点燃，然后把打火机丢在一旁，他长吸一口，吐出几个烟圈，眼神有些落寞，“能治好的话⋯⋯”

送葬人搂着他的腰，冷不丁问到，“你惧怕死亡吗?”

炎客低下头，又猛吸一口，“我害怕死亡。但并不是死亡本身，而是它所带来的孤独。不论是自己死去，还是他人死去，都是孤独的。孤独地死去，死去后让朋友家人变得孤独。我害怕那种感觉。”

烟雾笼罩在两人间，对方近在咫尺，又恍如隔世。

“我不知道孤独是什么。”送葬人透过烟雾，露出迷惑的神情。

“那就好。”炎客挪了挪身子，含着一口烟吻住送葬人，沉醉地闭上眼，时间仿佛停驻。他扯着银丝分开，缓缓道，“这样在我死去的时候，最起码你不会感到孤独。”

“你不会死。”送葬人捧住他的脸颊，虽然语气毫无波动，但炎客听了鼻子一酸，送葬人见他依然消沉，紧紧搂住他的身体，“博士会治好你的，罗德岛会治好你的。”

“哼⋯⋯你有时候真是可爱得不讲道理。”

炎客轻喘着，手扶在送葬人肩上打趣道，“你越来越熟练了。”然后一口烟吐在他脸上。

“烟，不要再抽了。”送葬人抢走他手里的烟，在手心捻灭。

“好好，小天使，听你的。话说，下次我们是不是应该坦诚相见，为什么每次只有我一丝不gua。”

“那请你下次注意场合，我会考虑你的请求。”

这么说来⋯⋯似乎是这样。

“一言为定咯?”

“我只说我会考虑。”

TBC⋯⋯?


End file.
